


Brush

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlocks hand brushes yours a lot.





	Brush

At first you thought it was an accident. The back of Sherlocks hand brushed yours so very tenderly, that you nearly missed the action completely. The two of you were walking side by side, Sherlock relentless blabbering about the newest case staying constant. Maybe his hand brushed yours by accident. Sometimes that happens, right? Right? Looking at Sherlock from the corner of your eye didn’t help that much. He had the same expression as always, highly concentrated and smug. You decided to shrug it off.

You looked at the corpse. It looked horrible. Stabbed multiple times, eyes on opposite ends of the room, and fingernails - ripped off completely - were strewn around it. You stood in the corner, trying your hardest to not puke. You averted your gaze every so often. A soft pressure on your hand ripped you out of your thoughts.

Sherlock gently held your hand in his, squeezing it ever so slightly to gain your attention. “Are you feeling well?” You nodded, startled by his sudden closeness. “Just… really grossed out.” Sherlock looked at you for explanation, even though he probably already knew what was wrong. “I feel like I might vomit”

Sherlock tugged you out of the room by the hand, never letting go. “Let’s go then.” - “But- the case?!” Sherlock shrugged, glancing at you. “Already solved it” You sighed, smirking. “Of course you did.”

The entire way out of the building, Sherlock held your hand. When you got into the cab, he kept holding onto you. It was… weird, but also endearing. And really nice. You hoped Sherlock would hold your hand more often.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
